


I've only ever seen you

by DipAndPipRip



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Regular Kingdom AU, encouragement for marriage, how do I tag??, no magic, owuowuowuowuowuowu, slightly OOC, soft boys avoiding their feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipAndPipRip/pseuds/DipAndPipRip
Summary: Inseparable from a young age, Callum and Soren grow up as best friends. But what happens when King Harrow starts encouraging Callum to find a wife to settle down with? And what happens when Soren's stomach keeps turning every time he sees the pair of forest green eyes gazing at someone else?aka where Callum just needs a break and Soren can't emotion properly





	1. Chapter 1

Since the day Soren laid eyes on Callum, they were basically inseparable. 

They had first met through their fathers, Sorens who was the trusted advisor to Callum's step-father, the King of Kotalis. Both their mothers had been busy women and although they had loved their sons dearly, they had left them to the castle maids while their fathers discussed the futures of their kingdom. And little five-year-old Soren had very quickly taken interest in the even younger step-prince. 

The passing years brought Soren a younger sister and Callum a younger brother, but both boys were still attached at the hip. Soren had taken it as his responsibility to take care of the young prince, to be someone he could always rely on. This he decided at the age of 5 and had vowed to do till the end of time. And he had kept that vow because now, 15 years later nothing had changed from when they were young. 

Except for they kind of most certainly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, kinda nervous. This chapter was sorta like an intro chapter, and more is on the way! Hope the vague plot that I've set is somewhat interesting, probs extremely cringy tho oops


	2. Chapter 2

“C’mon, Callum, give it a little bit more power!” Soren exclaimed as he dodged yet another attempt jab from the prince. “Concentrate!”

Callum breathing was heavy as he tried, again and again, to even graze Soren with his wooden sword but the other was always just out of reach. Trying to catch his breath, he glanced over at Soren who seemed perfectly fine. Soren smirked down at him, and Callum caught the amusement shining in his eyes which frustrated him even more. Scowling, Callum struggled back to his full height as his mind raced to try to come up with ways to knock down the smirking guard. 

“Aw, what’s wrong? Giving up so soon?” Soren teased as he circled Callum once again. 

The younger boys scowl deepened. I’ll show him who’s given up.

Taking a deep breath, Callum charged at Soren, but at the last minute he swooped down and tried to sweep at his legs. He heard Soren let out a surprised yelp at the unexpected move but even with the surprise, he managed to trap Callum's sword under his feet. 

“What did I tell you about sweeping the leg? That’s not real swordfi-” Soren was cut off as Callum abruptly pushed at his feet with the sword, causing the other to lose his balance and collide with the ground. He groaned from the unexpected impact and looked up to see Callum staring down at him with a grin adorning his face. 

“So that wasn’t proper fighting then, huh?” 

Somewhere from behind him, he could hear Claudia laughing but the only thing he seemed to be able to focus on was the sight of Callum looking down at him with a smirk on his lips. A strange feeling buried itself in Soren's chest, but he just wrote it off as pride for his best friend because what else could it be? 

Suddenly there was a hand right in front of Soren's face, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. He took the princes hand and let himself be pulled up. 

“Huh, who knew you had that in you? Was that maybe the third time you’ve won against me in the last 4 years?” Soren laughed, dusting himself off as he glanced at Callum from the corner of his eye. 

“Shut up! I’m not the one who’s been training with swords since I was five!” Callum whined and punched Soren's shoulder playfully. And as Soren was about to fight back with a witty remark, Claudia beat him to it. 

“Wow, Callum! You were pretty cool out there with all your slish-slash action.” She laughed. 

Callum's face burned red as he brought a hand sheepishly up to the back of his neck. 

“It was alright, I guess.” He chuckled shyly. 

They had started to walk back to the castle, Claudia and Callum walked shoulder to shoulder and Soren tagged along behind them. As he watched the pair's interactions, he couldn’t help but notice how soft Callum's face looked as he talked to his sister. His lips were stretched into a shy smile and his cheeks were still flushed from their spar. He saw the look in Callum's eyes as he looked up at Claudia, and suddenly he wished that it was him that Callum looked at with those green eyes of his. 

The thought shocked Soren, making him freeze mid-step for a second. No, that couldn’t be right…

So once again, he decided to just write it off. It was probably just because he was tired, he hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, after all. Yeah, he was just tired. It didn’t mean anything. 

* * *

The next morning, when the sun had just barely risen, King Harrow called Callum up to his chambers. Still half asleep, the 19-year-old stumbled up the stairs to his step-father's room, wondering what he could possibly want at this hour. 

Once he reached the King’s chamber, Callum did his best to straighten himself up a little bit hoping to try and make himself look less like a walking corpse and more like the prince he was raised to be. Then, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the large wooden doors. 

“Come in.” He heard the Kings booming voice from inside. The guards standing by pushed the doors open to let Callum in. 

“My son!” King Harrow exclaimed, a soft smile gracing his face as he pulled Callum into a hug. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m doing good. Tired I guess.” Callum said, barely containing a yawn. He wasn’t really a morning person. But then again, who was?

“Ah yes, so sorry to call you up here so early. I’m swarmed with meetings later in the day and I was only able to talk to you now.” He explained. 

“Yes, well, what exactly did you want to discuss, sir?”

The Kings smile grew. “I’ve been hoping to discuss with you about the topic of marriage.” 

Callum felt something twist in his stomach. He’d never really put any thought towards marriage, or even long-term commitment. Sure, he found some girls cute and some girls pretty and sure he might have been attracted to them for a short while but there has never been anything worth a long-term relationship for. 

Taking a breath, Callum tried to not let his uneasiness show. 

“What about it?”

“Callum, you’re a wonderful young man who deserves a wonderful wife as a companion to stand by your side for the rest of your life.” The King replied, his smile changing into one of something sadder. “I remember I met Sarai when I was just a young kid, no older than your brother. She was my best friend, and it was years later when we become something more. Those had been some of the best years of my life, Callum. And I just want that happiness for my son as well. I want you to find someone that you will take care of and love who will do just the same for you.” 

As the King looked at him expectantly, Callum wasn’t really sure what to say. He felt his throat go dry at the King’s speech. 

“So, so you want me to get...married?” His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. 

“Well yes, and no.” The King sighed. “As I said, I want you to be happy, it doesn’t really matter to me how you chose to do that. But at your age, I think it would be good for you to get out some more. Meet new people, maybe even find a wife for yourself!”

“Well, I’m not really sure about that...everything seems fine the way it is now, I think?” Callum stuttered out as he began to feel a little light headed. All he’s ever focused on was his education and training to become Ezrens most trusted advisor and his right-hand man. He didn’t have time to worry about anything else. But maybe the King was right. Maybe it was finally time to step away and think of the future that he had wanted for himself. 

“Hey, Callum. Look at me.” The King's soft-spoken words drew Callum out of the slight trance that he seems to fall into. “I’m not forcing you to do anything, I just want what’s best for you, ok? There are a few women that have wanted to meet you from the other kingdoms if you’d like. You don’t have to meet them, of course. It’s up to you.”

As he thought about the offer, Callum realized that he didn’t really have much outside of the castle. All of the people he cared about were here. Ezren, King Harrow, General Amaya, Rayla, Claudia, and Soren. They were all here, and it had been like that for a very long time. It never really bothered him before how tight his connections really were. And now thinking about it, wouldn’t it be better for him as the future advisor to the King to have as many connections with others as possible? And this would be the perfect opportunity to do just that. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, sir, I’d like to meet these women,” Callum responded with a small smile gracing his face. If not for himself, he’d at least get to know them for the sake of his own kingdom. 

The King grinned back widely and clapped the prince back with a force that almost made Callum lose his balance. 

“Excellent! I’ll send word to the other kingdoms immediately.” Still smiling, the King walked to his desk and Callum took it as his queue to leave. But before he reached the door, he heard the King speak up once again. 

“I really do hope that this will work out for you, Callum. That you’ll make some new friends and maybe even find a special someone.” 

Callum turned his head back towards the King and sent a smile his way. “I’ll be looking forward to it, sir.” And with that, he stepped out of his step-father's chambers and he was able to breathe a little lighter. Nodding at the guards, he walked down the hallway, his brain muddled with thoughts about the upcoming meeting. He’d talk to Soren about it, and get his thoughts on it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that the first official chapter and thanks for reading so far! I'll probably update once every week or two, depends on how my schedule looks so there's that  
> And just to throw it out there, I'd be cool if anybody wanted to help me edit chapters before I post them, just like pre-read them and make sure they don't have any terrible mistakes or anything like that. So if you're interested, shoot me a message oop :P


End file.
